okasan
by tatsumi lover
Summary: Tsuna adalah mama? terus siapa papanya? tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak yang mengaku sebagai anak Tsuna. padahal Tsuna kan laki-laki masak dipangil mama? dan bagai manakah reaksi para guardian dengan masalah ini. silakan dibaca ya fic terbaru saya.
1. Chapter 1

Hai guys ketemu lagi nih dengan tatsumi lover, kali ini gue kembali dengan membawa fanfic baru. Silakan menikmati.

Sipnosis : Saat Gokudera dan Yamamoto sedang melaksanankan tugas untuk menyerbu ke markas musuh tampah sengaja mereka menemukan seorang anak yang mirip dengan Tsuna. Maka merekapun membawa pulang anak itu ke markas dan segera menunjukannya ke Tsuna. Saat bertemu tiba-tiba saja anak itu memangil Tsuna "mama". Maka dimulailah hari-hari indah para papa guardian dan mama Tsuna mengasuh sang cibi tsu-chan.

Chap 1.

Mama !

Pagi yang cerah dan damai di markas vogola yang besar dan megah itu ada seorang pemuda 24 thn (tetapi kelihatan kayak 16 thn )yang tertidur dengan lelapnya dia atas meja kerjanya yang berantakan , melihat banyaknya kertas yang berserakan dan bertumpuk dimana-mana dapat kita bayangkan kalau dia pasti sangat kelelahan mengerjakan paper worknya sampai tertidur dengan pulasnya seperti itu. Wajah manisnya saat tertidur benar-benar bagaikan malaikait , tapi saat tenang dan damai (bagi author yg sedang membayangkan wajah tsu )itu tiba-tiba saja berakhir saat tiba-tiba….

"JUDAIME! ADA MASALAH GAWAT !" kata gokudera sambil membuka paksa pintu ruang kerja Tsuna dengan lebainya sampai-sampai pintunya retak. (maaf lebai tapi emang gitu kenyataanya)

"HIIII!? Kenapa? Ada apa?"keluarlah terikan khas Tsuna kalo panic.

"Tsuna ada masalah gawat nih!" yamamoto menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna.

"eh masalah gawat apa?"Tanya Tsuna binggung dan masih setengah sadar.

"POKOkNYA GAWAT BANGET, AYO CEPAT JUDAIME KITA PERGI KE RUANGAN KESEHATAN!"sambil menggendong Tsuna ala putri dan berlari secepat kilat , disusul oleh Yamamamoto di belakang.

Sakin cepatnya Tsuna yang belum sempat berteriak panic (gini loh "HIIIII") tak terasa sudah sampai di dalam ruangan kesehatan, sampai-sampai diapun lupa untuk berteriak . Saat dia melihat ada seseorang anak yang tertidur di atas ranjang maka dia mendekat dengan maksud melihat wajah anak itu. Dan dia kaget karena wajah anak yang sedang tertidur itu mirip sekali dengannya. Karena penasaran maka diapun bermaksud menyentuh anak itu tapi tiba-tiba saja saat tangannya menyentuh pipi anak itu, anak itu membuka matanya. (kayak adegan film setan aja)

Anak itu mengedikpan matanya berkali-kali, lalu dia melihat sekeliling dan saat dia melihat Tsuna matanya berseri-seri, dia tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri , lalu segera memeluk Tsuna, bahkan dia memangil Tsuna dengan " MAMA!" .

"HIII MAMA?"teriak Tsuna panic (panic itu bafian dr hidup mu ya tsu ) tapi tapi tetap membalas pelukan anak itu.

"APA MAMA?, JUJUJU…DAIME ANDA ..TERNYATA PUNYA ANAK?" Tanya (teriak) gokudera dengan pandangan tidak percaya. (terdengar suara geledek seperti di sinetron-sinetron)

"Tsuna aku tak sangka kamu sudah secepat itu punya anak, aku saja belum, kenapa kau tak bilang ke onisan?" kata Ryohei sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Tsuna. (ps: Ryohei sudah menikah dengan Hana kira-kira 2 thn lebih )

" selamat ya Tsuna, tapi kok kamu gak bilang- bilang sih?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan senyuman yang "aneh". (gak usah berusaha nahan diri deh take gue tau kok perasaan u)

"GW GAK PERCAYA, INI PASTI SALAH KAN JUDAIME? ANDA GAK MUNGKIN PUNYA ANAK KAN? PACAR SAJA ANDA BELUM PUNYA." Teriak gokudera sambil menguncang-guncangkan Tsuna. (hayato ngeledek tsu nih)

'wah…sabar dulu gokudera, anak ini memang bukan anakku kok, lagian dia pangil aku mama, aku ini kan cowok jadi gak mungkin dong." Jawab tsuna panic.

"eh iya juga ya, kita hampir lupa kalau dia itu cowok." Pikir mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Mendengar penyangkalan dari Tsuna anak itupun menangis sambil berkata "huwa…Mama gak sayang sama tsu-chan…huwa…." Melihat anak itu menangis dengan sedihnya hati Tsuna menjadi tak tega.

"eh maaf bukan maksud ku begitu aduh ini itu…hm wah… gimana nih….?"gumal Tsuna panic.

"Ah apa boleh buat" pikir Tsuna. "maafkan mama ya Tsu-chan, tadi mama salah ngomong kok, mama sayang banget kok sama Tsu-chan." Sambil memeluk Tsu kecil.(bisa di bayangkan muncuk backround pink dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran)

Mendengar perkataan sang mama Tsu-chan berhenti menangis lalu membalas memeluk Tsuna."Tsu-chan juga sayang sama mama." Sambil tersenyum manis.(semanis buah ceri?)

Melihat senyum Tsu-chan Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei semua wajahnya menjadi merah "manisnya mirip sekali dengan Tsuna"pikir mereka serempak.

Tak lama setelah itu anak itupun tertidur pulas dipelukan Tsuna. Setelah menaruh anak itu kembali ke ranjang dan meneyelimutinya, Tsuna berbalik menghadap ke 3 guardiannya dengan pandangan serius.

"ayo kita semua bicara di ruang kerjaku." Sambil keluar ruangan menuju ruang kerjanya.

" jadi Gokudera, Yamamoto kalian bisa jelaskan siapa anak itu." Tanya tsuna dengan wajah dan nada yang sangat serius.

Tbc

Chap 2 akan lebih seru lagi Karena tsu-chan akan ketemu dengan para papa lainnya.

Tolong review nya ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo! author kembali membawa chap 2. Silakan menikmati.

Info umur para tokoh

Tsunayoshi s : 24 thn

Tsu-chan : 4 thn

Hayato g : 24 thn

Takeshi y : 24 thn

Ryohei s : 25 thn

Kyoya h : 25 thn

Mukuro d : 25 thn

Chrome d : 24 thn

Kyoko , hana , haru: 24 thn

Ipin & lambo 13 thn

Sementara segini dulu ya…

Papa !

"hayato , takeshi siapa anak itu? Kalian bawa dia dari mana?" Tanya tsuna.

"MAAF KAN SAYA JUDAIME…INI SEMUA SALAH SAYA…SEHARUSNYA SAYA TIDAK MEMBAWA PULANG ANAK ITU…MAAFKAN SAYA JUDAIME, SAYA MEMANG PANTAS MATI!" Teriak hayato sambil berusaha melakukan hara-kiri(bahasa jepang yg artinya bunuh diri dgn cara nusuk diri sendiri pake pisau)?(kalo gak salah nulisnya sih gini author lupa).

"WAH ! HAYATO HENTIKAN! AKU GAK MARAH KOK KAMU BAWA PULANG TSU-CHAN!" teriak Tsuna sambil berusaha menghentikan hayato.

"HAHAAH! Kamu memang selalu lebai ya haya-chan."tawa Takeshi.(takeshi kenapa jadi nyebelin gini ya hahahh)

"IYA NIH KAMU INI "TAKO HEAD" EMANG LEBAI EXTRIME!"teriak sambil memukul-mukul punggung Hayato.(maksudnya sih mukul biasa aja tapi sepertiyang kita tahu biasanya Ryohei itu gak wajar)

"hahhahah sudah cukup ni-chan hentikan nanti Hayato bisa muntah darah kalau dipukul terus."kata Tsuna yang khawatir saat melihat wajah Hayato yang sudah hampir memutih. (bentar lagi arwah dan tubuh bisa terpisah tuh hahhaah)

Segera Ryohei menghentika pukulan "cintanya" itu, dan saat itu juga Hayato jatuh pingsan diatas lantai. Maka dengan cepat Tsuna menolong Hayato dengan merangkulnya, tapi bukannya menmperbaiki keadaan, saat itu juga hayato pun mimisan dasyat dan sekali lagi pingsan benar-benar tak sadarkan diri di dalam dekapan Tsuna yang binggung.(kamu memang polos ya Tsuna).

"HIII! HAYATO KAMU KENAPA?"teriak tsuna panik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh hayato.

"hahahah sepertinya tako head lagi gak enak badan Tsuna, sini biar aku saja yang urus ya."kata Ryohei sambil mengangkut hayato ke ruang kesehatan.

"eh kalo begitu aku juga ikut nii-chan. Aku mau pergi melihat Tsu-chan lagi. Ayo Takeshi kamu juga ikut."sambil menggandeng dan menarik Takeshi ikut. Saat itu Takeshi tak bisa menahan wajahnya yang memanas dan memerah, tapi tentu saja Tsuna yang polos lagi-lagi tidak menyadarinya. (kayaknya jalan menuju Tsuna bakal panjang nih Takeshi)

Time skip….

Mereka semuanya akhirnya sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang kesehatan sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan yang sangat kencang dari dalam ruagan itu. Dan mereka langsung saja menyerbu masuk kedalam ruangan. Ternyata seperti yang mereka duga itu adalah teriakan tsu-chan. Maka tsuna segera menghanpiri dan mengendong tsu-chan sambil memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk pungung tsu-chan pelan.(kau memang ibu yg baik ya Tsuna)

"sudah,sudah jangan nangis lagi tsu-chan. Maaf ya mama sudah tinggalin kamu.(melihat adegan yang mengharukan itu semuanya menjadi tersentuh.)

Sampai tiba-tiba adegan mengharukan itu harus rusak karena suara "KRUYUK…..!"

"eh…ano tsu-chan, kamu lapar ya?" Tanya Tsuna sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"iya..mama, tsu-chan lapar."wajahnya menjadi merah karena malu.

"hahahaha sekarang memang jamnya makan siang, aku juga lapar, ayo semuanya kita ke ruang makan."ajak Tsuna. (Hayato dilupakan) sambil mengendong Tsu-chan keluar menuju ruang makan.

"iya ayo kita makan, aku juga sudah lapar banget nih." Kata Takeshi semangat.

"AKU JUGA LAPAR EXTREME(?)!" teriak ryohei semangat dan segera berlari sambil mengandeng tsuna dan yamamoto. (hayato di tinggal sendiri, benar-benar dilupain)

Time skip… di ruang makan…..

Karena tsu-chan masih susah makan steak sendiri jadi sang mama pun menyuapinya. Melihat pemandangan yang unyu itu Ryohei dan Takeshi hanya bisa melihat sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Sampai tiba-tiba pintu ruang makan terbuka dan asap tebal muncul lalu …(kayak adegan muncul setan aja ya hahahha) munculah sesosok nanas jadi-jadian alias Mukuro.

" halo Tsuna honey, aku pulang!" teriak Mukuro sambil bergaya lebai bagaikan menari balet.

Tapi sampai dia sudah menyelesaikan putaran ke 20 pun sapaannya tidak dipedulikan. (semuanya sedang konsen ke Tsu-chan)sampai akhirnya dia kembali sadar dari dunia khayalannya itu. Dan saat itu dia dikagetkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat moe. Maka degan segerah dia berlari dan memeluk Tsu-chan sambil berkata. "Papa pulang!" (Tsu-chan kaget sampai mebeku)

Melihat anaknya tiba-tiba saja digendong Tsuna pun jadi marah" eh nanas jadi-jadian jangan sembarangan ngaku-ngaku anak orang."

"eh honey, aku gak ngaku-ngaku kok, dia ini kan memang anak kita berdua. " mendengar pengakuannya ini Takeshi menjadi bad mood seketika.

"papa? Om nanas papanya Tsu-chan?" Tanya Tsu-chan gak percaya kalau papanya itu buah, nanas lagi, kenyataan itu memang kejam.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tsu-chan yang polos itu semuanya pun tertawa.

"hahahah kamu ini memang lucu ya Tsu-chan. Aku bukan om nanas tapi papa kamu." Kata mukuro menahan marah karena dipangil om nanas sama Tsu-chan.

"hei jangan ngomong sembarangan ya NANAS! Amit-amit gw mau jadi istri loe."kata tsuna sambil merinding.

"papa nanas!"kata tsu-chan yang tidak mempedulikan penyangkalan Tsuna.

" papa nanas? Apan tuh?" pikir semuanya (termaksud Mukuro)

"eh tsu-chan kamu salah nanas ini bukan papamu."kata Tsuna yang segera merebut tsu-chan dari tangan nanas jadi-jadian itu.

"engak, pokonya dia papa nanas! Hiks…." Kata Tsu-chan ngotot dan hampir nangis.

"wah, iya..iya dia papa nanas, tsu-chan jangan nangis ya." Karena panik akhirnya Tsuna setuju.

"tsu-chan sini papa gendong." Kata Mukuro senang.(padahal di pangil papa nanas).

" TUNGGU DULU !"Saat mukuro mau mengendong tsu-chan tiba-tiba saja Takeshi menyerobot dan mengendong tsu-chan.

"tsu-chan, kalo gitu kamu pangil aku papa juga ya?" pinta takeshi dengan mata memelas.

" eh om nyengir juga papa Tsu-chan?"Tanya tsu-chan binggung.

"om nyengir?" semuanya bertanya.

"iya om nyengir, abis o mini suka nyegar-nyengir sendiri sih."kata Tsu-chan sambil menunjuk ke Takesih.

"hahahahahah kamu ini bisa aja Tsu-chan, pangil aku papa take ya," minta Takesih sambil tersenyum.

"oh papa Take ya? Hm….oke papa take." Kata tsu-chan sambil memeluk Takesih erat.

Melihat pemandangan moe itu semua terharu, tapi hanya ada satu nanas yang tidak suka yg tidak lain dan tifdak bukan adalah Mukuro.

"kenapa si baseball freak itu di pangil papa take tapi gw di panggill papa nanas."pikir Mukuro sambil meratapi nasibnya yg malang itu.

Sampai tiba-tiba pintu ruang makn terbuka dengan lebai dan seseorang masuk sambil berteriak."tunggu dulu aku gak setuju." (Kayak adegan sinetron pas lagi akat nikah itu ya hahahah)

Tbc

Sampai disini dulu ya readers chap 2 nya. Maaf baru sempet uplode sekarang soalnya akhir-akhir ini sibuk kerja part time and bikin skripsi.

Tolong bagi reader yang memang menyukai fic ini memberikan review nya thank see u next chap.


End file.
